Running From IT
by Roniturtle
Summary: Just a short one shot. A young turtle tries to get away from "IT". Want to know what "IT" is? Read the story. Just checked my bank account and I still, sadly, don't own them.


Running from "IT"

His eyes darted around the lair looking for someplace, anyplace to hide. IT was coming, and IT was evil. His breathing came in gulps as he ran, trying desperately to get away from IT. IT was frightening, IT took away everything he loved, IT turned the light to dark and IT didn't care about his cries or how much he begged. IT only cared about the end coming, and IT was determined to stop all things good. Sweat poured down his face and neck as he tried to ignore the angry calls IT yelled as IT tried to find him.

IT took away his brothers. Leo was first, he was so brave when he faced IT. Poor Leo thought if he could keep IT occupied, IT would leave the others alone, and they could get away from IT, but poor gullible Leo was wrong. As soon as IT was done with Leo, IT came after them again. IT was relentless and IT would not stop till they were all gone.

Raph had fought IT with everything he had. He would not let IT take him away from the others. He struggled till IT had him and took him away from the other two. IT dragged him away screaming and kicking. IT had no heart when IT wanted what IT wanted.

Donatello tried logic against IT, but IT would not heed the genius. IT had a mind of it's own, and IT was actually able to outsmart the genius. IT had brought the genius to his knees, dumbfounding him with IT's own logic. A logic the young turtle could not escape from. IT was quick, and IT was smart. IT only laughed at the genius, taunting him with quick wit and anecdotes that the genius could not get around, and in the end, IT won.

Where could he go to get away from IT? He wondered. Where in their little home could he hide where IT would never find him. He missed his brothers, he missed their playtime together. He even missed Raph's taunts and occasional head slaps. IT had taken away their laughter and fun, and now IT was coming for him.

He heard IT calling his name in the darkness. He heard IT coming closer to him. He could almost feel IT leering down at him. But he was just as determined to get away from IT as much as IT was determined to catch him. As long as he had an ounce of strength in him, he would not allow IT to destroy him and bring his world to a close.

He ran to his Sensei's room, hoping IT would not follow. His Sensei had a closet he could fit in. He had tried the kitchen, but IT would probably corner him in there and catch him to easily. He could hide in his bedroom but IT would definitely find him in there. The dojo maybe? No, there are not a lot of good places to hide, and the weapons could be used against him. His Sensei's room would have to be the place. The place where IT would never think to look for him.

He ran in and looked around, his eyes darting left and right in hopes of finding the closet and being able to squeeze in. THERE! He spotted it. He ran over to the closet and tried to open the doors but they would not budge. He banged his fist against them, jerked the doors hard but they would not open. He closed his eyes as tears began to fall, he could hear IT behind him. IT was coming closer, IT was here and IT...WAS...ANGRY.

"Michelangelo!" IT yelled out causing the young turtle to turn and scream in fright.

"No more of this foolishness!" Mikey looked up into the angry face of his master and Sensei. "IT...is time for bed!" He yelled out as he picked up his youngest five year old son.

In the doorway of Splinter's room, Leo, Raph and Donnie watched as their father and Sensei took a crying, screaming, protesting Mikey out of his room and towards theirs.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Mikey cried out as he struggled in his Sensei's arms. "You can't make me you evil creature!" He yelled out as Splinter walked to his son's room to put the fighting turtle to bed. "I will defeat youuuuu!"

"Wow, such a drama turtle." Raph said.

"Yeah, but he had Sensei going for a quite a while this time, what would you say about an hour?" Leo questioned.

"I'd say that is a new world's record for him." Donnie chimed in as they followed the sounds of their baby brother being forced to submit to bed time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I based this on my five year old antics the other night, he reminds me a lot of Mike at times with his silliness. I just thank my lucky stars that my kids currently do not have access to our basement yet as he probably would have kept me going for two hours instead of one. See you in the next story.


End file.
